1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to generation of images of remote objects and, more particularly, to generation of corrected images generated from a scanning sensor on a moving platform.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Using line scanning, an electro-optical sensor can acquire image data for a remote object while in motion. Support data associated with each acquisition by the sensor contains measurement histories for position, velocity, attitude angles and rates, and a priori error variances. Accurate support data is important to the image formation process, as errors can manifest themselves as geometric artifacts.
Misregistration correction (MRC) is a component in the image formation chain of a line scanning electro-optical sensor. MRC removes the geometric artifacts introduced by un-programmed motion, which is unwanted motion not commanded as part of the image acquisition process. It can arise from vibrations, sensor attitude and position knowledge errors, etc.